Secret Life of a Time Traveler
by thevampire'sasistant
Summary: Edward is a physicist who built a time machine and travels through time.This divides his life into two peaces -past him with Isabella and present him with Rosalie.He has to live two lives before figuring out which one is real and which one he belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen started the machine with shaky hands. He pressed the synchronized buttons and with a shake his machine started working. The lights started to flash and the powerful engine got ready to break the space time continuum.

Edward carefully strapped himself to the chair and brushed his hand lightly over the control panel. He built this ridiculous looking time machine with his own two hands. He couldn't believe he, off all the people in the world, did this.

He had built a time machine.

It took a lot for him to come to this point. Although being a child genius and getting a college degree in applied physics at the age of 15 helped him a lot.

Edward took a deep breath and entered his fingerprint and DNA in the main computer.

_**'Good Afternoon Mr Cullen.'**_ Edward's long time companion computer CDC spoke up.

**'Good afternoon CDC.'**

_**'Congratulations. You have done it finally. After two years of finishing the 'Time Equation' you have built a machine which can travel through time.'**_

_**'CDC are you sure of the results?'**_ Edward asked.

**'Like the other three hundred fifty seven times I've answered this question, yes I'm sure. The calculations are accurate and all leads this way. Because of Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principal there is no way of knowing when or where this TM-1 will take you.'**

**'Thanks CDC.'** Taking another deep breath Edward pulled the liver. His toy looking contraption jerked up and shook heavily. Reflectively Edward closed his eyes.

The most powerful Delta engine of the year 2057 started and shook Edward to the core. A unbelievable rate of G up to 4G pounded oh him when the machine started doing its work. A red curtain hung over his eyes and finally he lost his consciousness.

* * *

><p>Edward slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and nothing came in his mind. There were smoke everywhere and a red light lit up the place. He couldn't remember anything. He tried to get up when he realized he couldn't feel his legs or anything.<p>

_**'Mr Cullen please do not try to move'**_ Edward heard a metallic voice and he remembered he is a physicist who built a time machine and tried to travel through time.

**'CDC let me free'** he ordered it.

CDC removed the safety strap and Edward sat machine was on it's side.

Edward crawled out the machine and stood up falling back down again. He finally felt the pain creeping up to his brain. He sat up grabbing his leg trying to find if it was broken.

**'Aahhhhhh'** he let out a scream of pain. He was never an outdoorsy person and his experience of pain was just paper cut. So the pain overwhelmed him.

_**'Sir you have sever bone damage.'**_ CDC turned off the red light and turned on a white spot light on Edward. _**'You hit your head on the metal frame of your chair but there should not be any pain.'**_

**'Any pain! Huh...'** Edward mused. **'Is there anything in the emergency medical kit for this CDC?'**

_**'You may have a painkiller but that will only make you forget the pain. It will not help your leg. Sir you must find a medical robot before you damage your leg further more.'**_

Edward tried to get up holding the machine's body. He screamed when he tried to put weight on his broken leg.

_**'Sir there is an exit right up. You must seek for help.'**_

Edward got the emergency bag out and stripped his shirt and tied it around his leg. He didn't tried to stand up this time. Instead he dragged himself out the path CDC was showing and there was a door. It looked rather old and Edward never seen anything like this before.

**_'You have to push the door sir.'_** CDC advised.

**'How old is it?'** Edward tried to push it but it didn't open.

_**'It looks more like a Nineteenth Century door sir. There should be a liver or a lock that has to be turned somewhere at it's side.'**_

**'So we traveled to past?'**

_**'It seems so sir.'**_

Edward found a wooden lock. He removed the stick and pushed the door.

He got out in open daylight and dragged himself out. He looked back to see the landing site and it was a very old rusty looking shed. Edward looked around trying to memorize the place so he can come back.

**'HELPPPPP!.'** When he thought he was a safe distance he started screaming **'someone help me'** He screamed again. When he thought no one will ever find him and he will die here he heard something from his left side. he looked over and tried to drag himself to the source.

**'Hellooo... anyone?'** he screamed and looked straight that way. He hurried and without looking he fell right down on a large pit and rolled to the bottom. His head hit a rock hard and for the second time that day Edward lost his consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and the wooden ceiling didn't feel familiar to him.

He tried to remember how he got here.

Suddenly he remembered he traveled back to past in his time machine and he was about to die.

**'Where am I?' **He tried to sit up. A pain crawled up his legs and hit his brain.

**'CRAP!' **He fell down on the comfy bed again.

**'Do not try to get up.' **He heard a velvety girly voice from his side **'You are very sick.'**

Edward looked to his side and a flash of light struck his eyes. Sunlight was pouring through the window and in his eyes. His hands automatically shot up in front of his eyes.

**'Sorry.' **The velvet voice spoke again. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes.

That moment he thought he saw the most beautiful sight of his life.

The most amazing brunette hair covering radiating snowy white face with big brown eyes and cherry red lips. Edward couldn't recognize what she was wearing but he couldn't keep his eyes away.

**'Edward are you all right?' **The angel spoke with her velvet voice.

**'How do you know my name?' **Edward was a little confused.

She furrowed her brows. **'Edward what do you mean?'**

**'I mean how do you know my name? and who are you?' **He started getting back like himself.

**'You mean you do not remember me?' **Something in her voice made Edward very sad.

**'No.'**

**'My name is Isabella. I am your best friend since birth.' **Isabella gave Edward a smile. Edward again went into a daze.

**'Isabella is everything all right?' **Edward heard a male voice coming towards this room.

**'Mr. Whitlock' **Isabella walked to the door and opened it. She curtsied and then walked over to Edward again. **'Edward is awake. But he does not remember anything.'**

Again Edward felt sad and angry at himself for not knowing this girl.

**'I shall go seek Doctor Cullen.' **The man left the room.

**'Who's that?' **

**'That is your sister's fiancée.'** Isabella giggled leaving Edward dazed again. **'Jasper Whitlock. Kind man.' **Isabella sat down on the chair next to the bed.

**'My sister?'**

**'Yes silly. Her name is Mary Alice.'**

Suddenly it hit Edward. He isn't the Edward this girl was talking about. He has no sister or brother.

This must be some other guy with the same name who looks kinda like him. That's why they're all mistaken him for that Edward.

**'Umm...listen Isabella. There's a little misunderstanding. Although I really appreciate what you did for me but I'm not Edward. I mean I'm not the Edward you're talking about.'**

Isabella stared blankly at him for a few moments.

**'You are not Edward Cullen?'**

**'No. I'm Edward Masen. I'm from Newtech City.'**

Isabella's laughter echoed around the whole house. **'Pardon me.' **She said trying to muffle her laugh.

**'You think this is funny?' **Edward tried to get up but fell back down on the bed.

**'Do not try to get up.' **Isabella rolled her eyes.

**'Listen Isabella and listen carefully. I'm not from here.' **He lowered his voice **'I'm from the year 2057. I built a machine that can travel through time by using the Time Equation I solved when I was 21.'**

Isabella's face hardened **'Edward please. This is going too far.'**

**'No please I'm telling the truth. For god's sake I am. I can show you the machine if you want.'**

**'You are Edward Cullen. Your father is Dr Carlisle Cullen. Your sister is Mary Alice and her future husband is Jasper Whitlock. Their wedding is in two weeks.' **She took a deep breath **'and I am Isabella Swan. Our mothers were best friends since childhood and we are also.'**

**'Three weeks ago you went inside the forest for hunting. You promised you would be back in two days but when you did not return even after two weeks everyone thought you were never coming back.' **Isabella bit her lips and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were glistering with tear.

**'My father found you in the woods four days ago. You were unconscious and your leg was broken. I have been in here for the last four days looking after you and you say you are not Edward!'**

**'Isabella I'm not saying I'm not Edward. I'm Edward but Edward Masen, not Edward Cullen.'**

She looked away and then walked out the room. A few moments later she got in again and walked up to the cabinet other side of the bed. She took some medicines.

**'It is time for your medicine, who ever you are.' **She bent over and without saying anything Edward had the of the meds must have been sleeping pill cause Edward soon drifted into sleep.


End file.
